Warrior gods and witchers (on hiatus)
by Val the Doctor
Summary: A junction mission gone wrong leaves a young tenno stranded on a primitive world of magic and monsters, how will the inhabitants of this world react to a highly advanced, Armor clad ninja with space magic? (Spoilers for witcher 3 and warframe, rated M for sexual themes, mature language, drugs, and violence.)
1. Far from home

**So i decided to do my first ever crossover, and i see so few warframe crossovers anymore, i mean there's 100-something out there but compared to the likes of RWBY and naruto, 100-ish is not that much, anyway, from the author that brought you "Of soul and steel", i bring to you "warrior gods and witchers"! Enjoy! (Who even reads the author's notes anyway? Props if you do!)**

 _(Near the end of The Witcher 3 main quest.)_

The witcher Geralt of Rivia stood at the foot of Tor Gvalch'ca, where the White Frost was about to come and engulf the world in ice, and Ciri, his adopted daughter, was about to make an attempt to stop it, against her father's wishes. "You don't have to make this sacrifice." Geralt said, desprately hoping Ciri would agree.

"You're wrong, The White Frost is innevitable, it will come to freeze worlds, one after the other, eradicating all life. Only i can stop the destruction, i've given it much thought and made my descision." Was her answer "There's gotta be another way..." He tried, again, to persuade her not to go "what do you know about saving the world, silly? You're a just a witcher. This is my story, you must let me finish telling it." She said as she walked to gate between worlds.

Geralt eventually said "Ciri... Good luck" wich mildly surprised Ciri, as she replied with "i should have told you earlier, i see now you might have understood." "Know you better than you think, just don't keep me waiting." Was Geralt's reply, Ciri simply nodded, and before she entered, cast one more look on Geralt, and then she disapeared.

A moment passed.

Then another.

And another.

And then booming sounds came from the gate, and the dome around Tor Gvalch'ca collapsed, the gate in the heavens started to fade, but not before a strange shape shot out of it, Geralt's witcher senses helped him identify it as some sort of large, vaguely insect shaped construct, with a trail of red light following it's speedy flight, It finally came to a halt when it crashed somewhere on the isle of Kaer Trolde. "Should check that out later" Geralt spoke to himself.

He turned his attention back to the portal Ciri had disapeared in, it closed shortly after the gate, leaving Geralt on his own...

Or was he?

 _(Some time later.)_

Geralt of Rivia had just returned from Vizima after tricking the emperor of Nilfgaard into believing his daughter, Ciri, was now dead. She was, in reality, hiding as far away as she could from her biological father, at least until Geralt convinced him of her "death".

The two now sat at the local inn, after Geralt bestowed Ciri with the unofficial title of witcher, the two set out to complete Ciri's first contract. Ciri's first suggestion was something right here, in white orchard, but Geralt had something more interesting in mind.

"What do have in mind then?" Ciri asked. "Just after you entered Tor Gvalch'ca, there was a strange thing that flew out of the gate, it crashed somewhere on Kaer Trolde, i wanna know what that thing is" Geralt said, to wich Ciri replied "Kaer Trolde?"

"Yup, we're going all the way back to Skellige!" Geralt said with humor in his voice, Ciri simply said "fine, but we're going to get there _my_ way!" It took Geralt just a little too long to understand what she meant as Ciri teleported them both to the shores of Kaer Trolde.

 _(Meanwhile.)_

It had been a while since the tenno crash landed in this strange place, how long? they did not know, for it was only now that they awoke. Slowly pushing themselves up from the mantis orbiter's floor, they recalled their most recent memory...

 _(Flashback)_

It was a brutal skirmish between the tenno, the ember specter, and the grineer nightwatch corps that was already in the process of destroying the junction, the tenno eventually overpowered, and killed, the ember specter and a sizable chunk of nightwatch forces, but the junction was nearing it's breaking point.

With no time to lose, they opened the junction and bolted to their ship, they were just in time, for the control room just exploded, making the junction unstable, they took quite the risk and flew through towards saturn anyway.

It was a gamble, and the tenno lost.

The next thing they saw is a bright flash, followed by sudden crashing sensation.

 _(Flashback end)_

It was a blunder, to head through an unstable solar rail, and now the tenno was paying for it, because this planet did not resemble saturn in the slightest, mainly because the orbiter was embedded in the ground, and saturn is a gas giant.

They looked around the orbiter, not much damage was done, praise be to tenno engineering, though there was half of a boltor prime on the foundry table, seems the crash interrupted the crafting process.

"Operator? Thank the stars you're finally awake **-you lazy piece of-** i was starting to worry i had failed you as ship cephalon...but you're awake now! By the way, operator, where are we?" That was Ordis, the tenno's ship cephalon, and it was a good question, one that they had no answer to. Having no desire to simply sit and wait for the answer to arrive, they grabbed their weapons and Laila, their huras kubrow, who had also survived the crash, and set out to explore this unknown world.

Normally, the orbiter would hang above a landing zone and the tenno would gracefully drop to the ground, but now the orbiter had one side buried in the ground, with the hatch nearly hugging the ground as well, this resulted in them ungracefully flopping onto the ground like one would when startled out of bed.

Laila was already on the ground, _somehow._ Laila was always at the landing zone before the tenno was, how she did this, the tenno will never know. Hoping nobody witnessed their ungraceful entry, they surveyed the area, it was a forest area, but not quite like the forests that covered earth, these trees were smaller, less impressive.

But there was something they didn't see on earth, mountains, snow covered like the ones on venus. But unlike any other planet the tenno had fought upon, there was an abundance of life here, there were birds flying through the sky, and small, furry creatures eating strange foods on tree branches, more furry creatures of diffrent shapes and sizes, one of said furry creatures was staring at the tenno, it was big, and round, it had claws at the ends of it's meaty limbs, and it was growling at the tenno.

With a strange roar, the creature charged at the tenno, who drew their nikana prime and parried the incoming blow, staggering the creature, the tenno took advantage of this and, with one swift stroke, took the beast's head clean off.

There was a small, shining box near the furry beast's corpse, it was in a vague triangle shape and had blue glowing lines all over it.

it was rifle ammo.

So even on this planet, every creature that could be killed dropped ammunition, even credits, of all kinds upon death for some unknown reason. The tenno, however, did not expend any shots during this brief skirmish, so the rifle ammo was left there on the ground, however, the tenno did regret not scanning the creature, they always did enjoy scanning each and every object and enemy whenever they got the chance, it was sort of a hobby.

Moving on, the tenno equipped their scanner and went to scan everything they found, and by the void, there was an absolute wealth of information! The round furry creature the tenno killed was known as a "bear", they are very territorial but mostly keep to themselves, seems the tenno made another blunder by walking straight into it's territory.

Then came the more common creatures known as "wolves", they are essentialy underdeveloped kubrows, they hunted in packs, are more intelligent than other animals, though they had no special abilities, nor were they known to be item hoarders of any kind.

Then there were beasts that the tenno couldn't imagine even in their wildest dreams, the tenno, not wanting to kill yet another beast, took a more stealthy aproach by bullet jumping on a tree branch, Laila had, at that point, already cloaked them, as was her special abilty as a huras kubrow.

These strange new creatures came in even more shapes and sizes, one of wich was a tall, slender creature made almost entirely out of wood, they used animal skulls as heads, how curious, the tenno took out their scanner and aimed it at the strange creature, but not before roots shot out of the ground beneath the tree that theywas sitting on, the roots nearly impaled them as they dodged just in time.

The strange creature turned to the them, and let out a strange roar, before slowly walking over to them, sad that they had to kill yet another creature, they took a quick scan, and readied their nikana prime, the creature took a swing, and the tenno simply blocked, this one was stronger as the bear, but this creature, too, fell at the hands of our tenno when they cut it's arms off, and then it's head.

The tenno eventually the tenno made their way back to the orbiter, nobody could see it, but the nikana prime's blade had been bloodied, more bears, wolves, and other indiginous creatures saw fit to make an attempt on the tenno's life. It saddened the tenno to kill creatures they wished to learn from, but now was not the time for regret, now was the time for exploration!

The tenno stopped looking around when they encountered a cave, it was a rather large cave, minimap scans revealed it led to a big central chamber, and an unidentified creature dwelled in it, not being able to hide their thirst for knowledge, the tenno entered.

(Meanwhile)

Geralt and Ciri were nearing the suspected location of the "fallen star", if the nearby village's inhabitant's testimony was to be believed. The villagers discovered their so called "fallen star" a few days ago, but no one dared to go out and look for it, the rock troll that Geralt found living in the nearby cave not long ago scared them off. They should be nearing the site of the "star". And then they found a trail "hm, something very big and very heavy was dragged along the ground." Geralt masterfully deduced, prompting Ciri to comment "you had to kneel down to see that?"

Geralt simply gave a light chuckle as they followed the trail "trail's getting deeper, our "fallen star" must have ground to a halt not far ahead." Geralt said as he inspected the deepening trail, wich they continued following.

eventually they arrived at what had once been the miner's camp, now it laid in ruin as it seemed the "star" plowed right through it. They then saw their supposed "star" at the foot of the hill, it was no star, in fact, the only thing either of them could compare it to was a large insectoid, but only barely.

It had black, shiny plating, and red waves of energy flowed along what must be the top of the thing. At it's assumed back, there were three cylindrical pieces of metal that resembled pipes of some sort, they flared up with red energy every once and again.

"Whoa, what is that?" Ciri prodded at Geralt as he carefully walked closer to the unknown object, and once again thought out loud "barely half of the thing's body is visible, the other half is buried in the ground, must have come down hard."

He looked around some more, and found what must have been the bottom of the thing, if it hadn't been lopsided, there was a cylindrical shape with a strange symbol on it, four triangle shaped pieces of strange metal were at what would have been the top. "This cylindrical shape is more losely connected to the body than the rest of the parts, must be a door of some kind, and those pieces of metal must be meant to hold something." Geralt deduced.

Crouching down, he cast his gaze to the ground "a vague, person shaped hole in the ground, someone, or something was ejected from this thing, clumsely too." Geralt stood up while still keeping his gaze to the ground "footprints, two sets, one was rising up, must have been the one to leave that hole, walks on two legs, hm, strange footprints, almost like whatever made these was wearing... Heels? The other one is on four legs, a dog or a wolf of some kind, but very large. Both headed in the same direction."

"So we're hunting a space damsel and her abnormally large hound?" Ciri quipped, to wich Geralt nodded "i think so" and they followed the footprints.

 _(Line break)_

As soon as the tenno entered the cave, they noticed the lack of light, seeing as how warframes were not outfitted with night vision despite their multitude of requests, they took out their tigris prime and used the flashlight that was installed on it.

Wandering through the cave, they saw corpses, while they did not shirk at the sight of blood, corpses, and the like, these ones looked... Odd.

They were human, that much was obvious, but their attire was strange, consisting of tathered and dirty rags instead of the skintight jumpsuits they were familiar with, they could also see their entire visage, including their hair, they did not see that often, most humans that the tenno saw covered their scalps with hoods and helmets, the only time the tenno saw someone with a completely uncovered head was when they fought Kela De Thaym.

They turned their head when they heard a bubbling sound, like something was boiling, advancing further into the cave, they saw what looked like a large, round, crude container, inside was what looked like boiling blood, mixed with chunks of flesh.

If they had a face, it would now be twisted into a disgusted frown, for something to simply eat people was acceptable, the infested made it a simple routine to eat whatever they touched, but whatever did this was going to make a cullinary masterpiece from multiple humans, and that just did not sit well with them. Turning their head, they locked eyes with a big creature, it had meaty limbs, a leathery skin, and a mass of rocks was gathered on it's back, it was covered in glowing embers.

Wanting to know what kind of creature was capable of such a disgusting feat, the tenno took out their scanner and scanned the creature. It seemed this one was important enough to have a name, even if it was a very crude one.

The creature was named Wham-a-wham, he was a rock troll, and quite the special one too, seeing as it how it was more volcanic then it's brethren, they are very strong, and have tough skin, but weak bellies, and it seemed ALL rock trolls had a habit of eating masses of humans turned into soup, this fact disturbed the tenno even more.

Wham-a-wham turned to them, gave a curious look, most likely because of the warframe the tenno had equipped, then roared and charged, just like every other creature that has so far laid eyes on them.

 _(Meanwhile)_

Geralt crouched down in front of the corpse of a bear "head was cut off with one swing from a bladed weapon, and that was after the bear was thrown on it's back, takes strength to do that." Geralt deduced as rose up and looked at the tracks "bear was roaming it's territory, and then ran into our guest, given the tracks, the dog didn't get involved in the fight, corpse is still fresh, this happened recently." He continued, and then he spotted the strange glowing box next to the bear corpse "what's this?" He said while picking it up, the box was grey, in a vaguely triangular shape, and it had blue lines running across it's surface, every so often a flash of white flowed over the box. Geralt turned to Ciri "you got any idea what it is?"

"None, though it might belong to the same person that killed the bear." Ciri answered, Geralt grunted and stored the box in his inventory. "Tracks lead into the woods, come on" Geralt said as they continued onwards.

They eventually followed the tracks to more corpses, Geralt crouched in front of a dead wolf "This one was torn apart, bite marks and claw marks all over the body, i'd say the dog did this" Geralt then indicated the other wolf corpses "the rest died by clean and precise cuts from the same weapon that killed the bear." He continued as he neared the petrified remains of a leshen "a leshen, a young one, this one had it's arm cut off, then it's head. Died before it could call it's wolves and ravens. Given the roots that shot out of that tree there, the attacker was in hiding. Wolves and bears are one thing, but to fight a monster like this and kill it so quickly is impressive."

Geralt looked around a bit "tracks are leading back to the crash site, seems our little damsel had enough and went back. Let's keep following the tracks." And so they did.

They eventually arrived back at the crash site, Geralt focused his witcher senses "hm, fresh set of footprints lead up to the hill, into the silver mine" Geralt deduced as now stood at the entrance, focusing his witcher senses once more as he heard a sound coming from the cave "hm, roaring, a rock troll's, must be wham-a-wham and... Explosions?" The sound of explosions was heard from inside the cave, two were heard in rapid succession, then a few seconds passed, then two explosions again, Geralt and Ciri, having no desire to stand around and wait, equipped torches and went inside.

(A line was broken here.)

The battle with wham-a-wham went about as well as you expect, wham-a-wham took a swing, the tenno dodged it gracefully and used the opening to fire their tigris prime into the troll's soft abdomen. Wham-a-wham was now on the ground, clutching his belly as it had been torn apart by the many pellets that shot out of the prime shotgun, seeing no desire to let this beast suffer, tempting as it was, they held their tigris prime to the bleeding rock troll's head, and pulled the trigger, emptying the gun's twin chambers into it's skull, wich then exploded.

The tenno started walking towards the exit when they suddenly saw light coming the tunnel, this was not the bright light of the sun, this was the dim, orange light of a torch.

They had to hide, but the large central chamber did not give for much cover, except maybe... The cieling? Quickly bullet jumping up, they held themself up by latching on a tree root that happened to pierce the cave's cieling, while Laila simply cloaked and hugged the walls. And so the tenno, hanging from a tree root, awaited the new arrivals.

 _(With Geralt)_

Geralt and Ciri made their way into the cave, torch in one hand, sword in the other. The noises had stopped since they entered, wich could only mean something bad had happened.

They arrived at the central chamber, where Geralt had first met wham-a-wham. "What the hell!" He said, wham-a-wham laid there, dead, on the ground, his abdomen was open, guts spilling out, his head looked like it had exploded.

He crouched over corpse of the volcanic rock troll and began to examine him "hm, hole in his abdomen doesn't look like anything i've ever seen, no claw marks, no bite marks, hold on, what's this?" Geralt said as he pulled out a small metal shape wham-a-wham's abdomen, it was a tiny metal ball covered with very tiny blades. "looks like this was shot into him, it was propelled by something, that was probably those explosions we heard." Geralt deduced

"You think that that tiny metal thing did _that_ much damage to a troll on it's own?" Commented Ciri, to wich Geralt answered "Maybe, but how do we know if this is the only one? Like you said, a single ball can't do that much damage, but picture a couple dozen of these flying at break-neck speed at you, you'd be torn up, too."

Ciri then looked beside wham-a-wham's corpse "another one of those boxes" Ciri said, this one was smaller than the last one, and had orange lines running over it, this one, too, had a wave of light envelop it every now and again. "This one's smaller than the other one we found, but it has the same cleanly cut edges." Geralt said as he put the strange box in his inventory

He focused his witcher senses to look for signs of what had killed wham-a-wham, when he suddenly felt pepples land on his head and shoulders, he turned his head too look up "shit!" He said as he almost didn't have enough time to roll out of the way of a falling person.

 _(Back with the tenno)_

The people that came into the cave proved themselves not beast, but human, well, one human and one human-like creature, the room was very poorly lit, but the dim lights of the torches carried by the human and the pseudo human proved enough as the warframe optics could easily look into the man's eyes, they were eyes like those on a kavat.

The pair's attire threw the tenno off once again, they did not wear the skin tight bodysuits that humans could usually be found in.

Instead, the female of the pair had a loose fitting tunic of all things bound under a brown, underbust corset, with one leather belt, and one segmented metal belt with green gemstones in it.

She wore tight, green, studded pants and kneehigh, heeled leather boots, a single straightsword hung on her back.

her attire was light on the armor, a little too light for the tenno's tastes.

The pseudo human, thankfully, had sturdier attire, but not by very much.

His attire consisted mainly of leather and chainmail, a form fitting, hard leather cuirass covered his pectorals, while the rest of his torso was guarded by a layer of chainmail, his pauldrons were pieces of hard leather with chainmail seemingly stitched into it.

His arms were protected by simple leather gauntlets with spikes where his knuckles should be. His legs were covered with tight pants that consisted mainly of cloth, but from his knees were protected by leather, his boots, too, were leather, with a spike coming out of the heels.

The man had two swords strapped to his back, for what reason, the tenno did not know, the hilts of the swords told them that they were meant to be handled with two hands, so dual wielding couldn't be the reason.

All in all, both people's attire was very primitive, that coupled with the torches, and leather scabbards for their swords, hinted to a low-tech civilisation, this bodes ill for the tenno, and any repairs to the mantis orbiter would be much more inefficient than they could be.

They would have pondered this predicament more, but that's when the root that they was clutching was starting to falter.

Before they knew it, they fell.

The tenno quickly saw that they were about to land on the pseudo human, luckily, he rolled out of the way so they could hit the ground with grace, the kind of grace one would expect from a drunk.

They hit the ground ass first, but the warframe's armor was thick enough for them to feel no pain, praise be to tenno engineering. Pushing themselves up, the tenno raised their head, only to lock eyes with the pseudo human.

 **And thus ends the first chapter of my first crossover fanfic! Be sure to follow this story for more exploits of Geralt and the stranded tenno, maybe fav it too, and leave a review if you got any tips for me on how to improve, or, you know, if you just feel like it.**


	2. New friends and genocide

**( I, uh, i got nothing. Enjoy!)**

The tenno was lying flat on the ground after clumsely falling from the cieling, they rose up slightly, still lying on the ground, but lifting their upper body up and supporting it with their elbows, they raised their head, and they saw beastly eyes staring at them.

The yellow eyes with slit pupils that belonged to the pseudo human, who had his hand on the hilt of a still sheathed straight sword, the only defining feature of that sword was the V shaped crossguard, and a simple round pummel. "What the hell are you?" He said as he indicated the tenno, his voice rugged, and spoke of many years of experience.

The female human stepped into view, seeing them both up close, they noticed that the human and the pseudo human shared several features, like white hair, and a scar over the left eye.

Seeing no better oppertunity to gather knowledge on what the pseudo human actually is, they took out their scanner, and scanned the kavat eyed human, who now had a confused and curious look on his face. "What's that?" He asked while they finished scanning the pseudo human from their position on the ground.

This one, too, had a name, Geralt of Rivia, his species, the witchers, could be considered a subspecies of humans, given their dwindeling population and shorter history. The title "witcher" was, surprisingly, also used to describe their work, they were monster hunters. Wich included that tall, wooden creature that the tenno slew, a leshen, they remembered it was called.

They boasted superhuman senses and reflexes, it was very much a possibility that this witcher, Geralt, used his senses to track them, why else would they come into a troll infested cave?

This particular witcher stood above the rest, having killed more creatures than most other witchers, and even some novice tenno. This mildly impressed them.

It seemed witchers typically carry two swords, one steel, and one silver, as it was common knowledge that monsters had a weakness to silver, maybe the tenno could have a silver coated nikana, or maybe their current arsenal was enough, the tigris prime easily ripped a volcanic rock troll apart, after all.

 _(With Geralt)_

The... Person that fell from the cieling had to be the one that they were tracking, and she was wearing the strangest clothes that the white haired witcher had ever seen. For starters, her head was completely covered in yellow bandages, save for a spot of black where her right eye would have been, the bandages were held together by a black, scrappy looking hair pin at the back of her head, it looked to be of the same material of the thing that crashed near the cave.

Her modest bust was also covered up in yellow bandages, partially covered by a blue vest that held six short, cylindrical objects, the vest went down to her elbows wich each held another three of those cylindrical objects. Under her blue vest she wore a skin tight suit that had a mix of blue, yellow, white and black colors, her gauntlets looked strange, with the index fingers being yellow, and the rest of it being blue and black, on the backs of her arms were two strange rectangular pieces of metal.

Her hips held two big, round... Containers, each filled with more of those little cylindrical objects, her thighs each held four more of them, and her shins were, oddly, colored white, with black pointy shoes that each had two heels, they matched the footprints perfectly, there was a black pointy piece of metal extending from her heels, Geralt's first guess was that they were spurs, but they were a little too big for that.

All in all, it was a the strangest choice of clothing that the aging witcher had ever seen.

But there was something off, Geralt couldn't hear anything from this strange woman lying on the ground in front of him, no breathing, no heartbeat, and yet she was staring at him. "What the hell are you?" Geralt asked, the woman took out a small, grey contraption to her face, it now covered the area where her eyes would have been, there was a small blue light in the middle of it, and above it was the same symbol that the pair saw on the thing at the crash site. "What's that?" Geralt asked as the woman held the strange contraption to her face while staring at him for a while.

"I think i know what that is, a world i once visited with Avallac'h had people that had devices just like that one. They called it a... Ugh! What was it! A camera! Yes that was it, apereantly it can make an image of things without having to spend hours painting it." Ciri said, wich interested Geralt.

The woman took it off after a few seconds, and stood up, she was 6 feet tall, if you didn't count the hairpin, wich was just a little shorter than Geralt, who stood at 6,1. **(I could be wrong on that, someone tell me if i am)** Geralt decided to try talking to her again "what is your name?" Was his question, it got no reaction out of the woman, so he tried again "Can you understand me?" To this, the woman nodded, but didn't utter a single sound.

Geralt, relieved that he finally got some reaction out of the strangely dressed woman, tried his luck again. "Can you talk to me?" The woman shook her head, indicating she couldn't, then the woman perked up, like she was lightly startled by something, then turned her head away while faintly nodding every so often. Geralt and Ciri shot a confused look at each other while the woman continued staring into nothing.

The strange woman turned her head back towards the pair, held out her hand, wich started glowing a pale blue as a black, transparant rectangle apeared in front of her, on the rectangle, a blue diamond shape with a circle in it appeared, Ciri had a surprised look on her face while Geralt's eyes simply widened. This became more pronounced when the diamond shape started speaking "greetings!" It spoke, it's voice was somewhat young and jovial, and had an odd undertone to it.

"I am Ordis, the operator's ship chephalon, what are your names?" The now named Ordis spoke to wich Geralt replied "Name's Geralt, this is Ciri, what, exactly, are you? The word "cephalon" doesn't mean much to me." He asked, "certainly! Cephalons are artificial intelligence constructs designed to complete certain tasks, like **-MURDER-** managing and maintaining the operator's orbiter." Ordis explained, his little outburst slightly starteling the pair "Who is this "operator" you keep refering to?" Ciri decided to ask "the operator is standing right in front of you, the tenno in the mesa warframe!" The woman, now known as the tenno waved, making Ciri awkwardly wave back, after wich they started having a rather one-sided conversation, amused at the interaction, Geralt decided to ask more.

"You called that woman there a tenno, what does that mean, is it her species?" Ordis replied as his voice got deeper and more impressive **"they called themselves 'the tenno', masters of the gun and blade, warrior gods cast in steel."** The last bit made Geralt raise an eyebrow, Ordis continued with his normal voice "apologies, the operator asked me to give that little **-STUPID-** speech if anyone ever asked about what the tenno are. I don't actually know what exactly the tenno are, but they are extremely capable warriors who handle a multitude of asignments like infiltration, rescues, and exterminations." Somewhat satisfied with the answer he got, Geralt asked a diffrent question.

"That thing that lies half buried in the ground outside the cave, what is it?" Geralt asked "oh, so you were the life signs i detected wandering around the crash site! That thing is a mantis landing craft, also refered to as an orbiter. It is a means of transportation with wich the tenno can slip in and out of mission areas **-GUNS BLAZING-** undetected." Ordis explained, Geralt asked "something that big is used to slip into places undetected?" To wich Ordis simply said "you'd be surprised."

Geralt decided to ask yet another question, this time he pulled one of the boxes he found out of his inventory, and showed it to Ordis "you know what this is? We found it near a beheaded bear." Ordis replied "ah yes! I believe the operator will enjoy having one of those! Please show it to them, ah, once they're done over there, that is." Geralt turned his head towards Ciri and the tenno, they were sitting on the ground, Ciri sat cross legged, while the tenno was on her knees, listening to Ciri with childlike interest, there now was a big, dog-like creature lying down next to the tenno.

Geralt gave a light chuckle, and asked more. "Those strange clothes the tenno is wearing, that the 'warframe' as you called it?" Geralt asked, to wich Ordis replied "correct, each warframe has the power to shape a tenno's raw energy into special abilities, the warframe that the tenno has equipped is the 'mesa' warframe, it's powers focus around gunfighting." Geralt was more or less satisfied, and asked yet another question.

"We heard a series of explosions before coming into the cave, what was that about? it didn't sound like any normal explosion." Was Geralt's question, to wich Ordis replied "that was the operator's **-BOOMSTICK-** shotgun, the tigris prime." "Gun... You have said that word multiple times now, what is that? A sort of weapon?" Geralt asked

"yes, a gun is a weapon that can shoot projectiles over a long distance using various methods, from chemically propelled bullets, to condensed heat beams. Some guns can even be used as javelins!" Ordis replied, Geralt, now satisfied, decided it was time to wrap this conversation up. "That was all i really wanted to know, so long." Geralt gave his usual goodbye as the image of ordis disapeared.

this drew the attention of the tenno, who got up, and walked over to Geralt. "Your little friend, Ordis, said you might enjoy having this." Geralt said to the tenno as he held out the strange blue box, wich disapeared as soon as it got near the tenno, who then gave a light bow before the now confused witcher. "Well, that just happened. Anyway, there's some people who really want to see you, the inhabitants of a nearby village, you crashed a little too close for comfort, so they sent me to see what it was. You want to come with us back there?" At the tenno's nod, the three of them, plus Laila, left the cave.

 _(With the tenno)_

The tenno was frustrated, they wished to simply use bullet jumps to get to their destination, but Geralt was content with walking at a snail's pace, while picking every random plant along the way. The trip so far was very uneventful, and to their horror, there was notning new to scan! All the plants that the scanner had picked up were already archived in the codex, they could only be re-scanned, but they had always found that boring, so they would leave it to their helios sentinel, wich was also not here, much to their irritation.

And they also couldn't chat with Ciri, since she had gone off on her own, something about wanting to do her very first solo contract.

"We're almost there, you holding up back there?" Came Geralt's voice, the tenno gave a thumbs up, the hand signal was somehow recognized everywhere, by everyone. Not that they were complaining.

The village was in sight, it didn't look as impressive as the tenno thought it would, there were five shabby looking huts, each of varying sizes, and a ruin on the top of the hill, they thought it must have been a castle once upon a time.

Following the witcher inside, they could just _feel_ the stares of the humans on them "mummy, what's that?" "What kind o' clothes are those?" "How can that lass even see anythin'?" Are what the humans whispered, among less flattering things. The witcher gave a glance at the tenno, he must have heard too.

"You get used to the stares eventually." Was what he said, they didn't have time to ponder as a man called out to the witcher. "Oy! Witcher! Got a proposition for ye!" He shouted, as the group walked over to the man, he had brown, greasy hair, and a dirty beard.

His armor consisted of a mix of cloth, leather, chainmail, and an animal hide around his neck and shoulders, this man's attire looked even more primitive than geralt's!

"What is it? Got a contract for me?" Geralt asked "might do, if yer willing to partner with me." Was the man's answer. "Usually work alone." This mildly surprised the tenno, but at the same time it really didn't. "Could pay to make an exception this time." The filthy man spoke, there was an odd accent in his voice "it's not every day you get to work with the most renowned bounty hunter north of the Yaruga - Djenge Frett himself!" The man announced with no small ammount of pride, the name did sound familiar though.

"Alright, i'll bite, what does the famous Djenge Frett need a witcher for?" Asked Geralt with a hint of sarcasm when he mentioned the man's name. It seemed to fly right over his head as he continued "i'm guessin' you're a man of the world. Perhaps you've come across the Grossbart brothers in your travels?" He asked, they didn't think much of the name. "You hunting them?" Came Geralt's question "aye, quite the rogues, they are. Three of 'em, and each got a pack o' rapes and murders under his belt, even took to grave robbin' lately!" To the tenno, it sounded like a tamer version of the gustrag three, the most infamous grineer death squad they knew of.

"Easy to recognise on account o' their yellow caps. Folk see three yellow tops, they flee to their huts. Wich don't help much 'coarse, 'cause they're also fond of arson!" The dirty man continued, to the tenno, they sounded more and more like the gustrag three, this worried them, could the grineer have followed them here? They didn't get a chance to ponder as the conversation moved onward.

"No, haven't met them." Geralt said, Djenge replied with "if ye do, tread careful. They're quick to stick a knife in a man's gut, often just by way of greetin'!" And just like that, the tenno's worries were gone. the gustrag three didn't use knives, they used more obvious weapons, like hammers and axes.

"Doubt they'd try that with a witcher" was Geralt's reply, to wich Djenge responded "Ye never know with that lot. Right, well, i head south soon, haven't looked there yet. Fare ye well, ye and yer strange lookin' lass. Might meet again, some day" by the void, the tenno hoped not. Though the man did provide with some insight into how the people on this planet acted, and they weren't overly fond of it.

They were crude, and not just on the technological level. That bounty hunter, the tenno didn't like the way he looked at them, like a feral kubrow during their mating cycle. Their grammar also wasn't something to be amazed by, at least not in any good way. And their personal hygiene also didn't impress them. If they had a nose, it would probably have fallen off, or shriveled up, or both.

They wished to ponder the diffrences between the humans here, and the humans in the rest of the origin system, but Geralt saw fit to move on now. The witcher led the tenno to the ruin on the hill, wich actually turned out to be another house, the pair entered, and saw a single human male.

This one had a grey beard, a green tunic with an animal hide on his shoulders, and an odd head covering.

"Witcher! You're back! Did ye find anythin'? And who's this odd lookin' lass?" The man asked, he too had a strange accent, must be common on this planet. "This woman was who i found near the crash site, she was roaming around the area there, refers to herself as 'the tenno', killed the troll living in the silver mine as well." was Geralt's answer.

"Oho, so this strange lass could do what a witcher couldn't?" Came the man's reply, wich confused the tenno, do what the witcher couldn't? Was Geralt hired to kill the troll? Why didn't he, he was getting paid for it, right? "That's beside the point, this woman is who you hired me to find, people usually pay me when i complete the task they give me." Geralt said, slightly offended.

"Aye, you did the job, now here's yer coin" the man said as he tossed a small leather bag at Geralt, who caught it deftly. "What'll happen to the girl?" Geralt asked, the tenno was slightly surprised at the concern the witcher put into the question. "Don't ye worry now, witcher, we'll be givin' her a fine _reward_." The tenno didn't like it, the man's voice started sounding like a mix between Alad V and the gustrag three, it sounded like this man was going to attempt things that a warframe wasn't meant to be used for, so they would take matters into their own hands.

Geralt looked like he was about to object, but a raised hand from the tenno silenced him, and the look they sent the witcher's way told him all he needed to know, so he nodded at them, then turned and left.

"Oy, lads! Get in here! We's got us a fine catch." At the man's call, three more men stepped into the room, they each wore similar sets of armor of cloth, leather, and animal hide. "Who's this weird lass?" One of them asked "probably the new village whore" another one said, 'whore', it was a word that was used to describe women of a less than proud profession back in ancient times. They had read about that in orokin archives, so now they knew what the men had planned for them.

"Have yer fun, but make sure there's still some of her left for the rest of the boys." The elder man said, the three others aproached the tenno, still slightly unsure of what was about to happen, one of the men put his hands on the tenno's chest, specifically the two modest breasts that were present under the warframe's vest.

What followed was later known as the quickest and one of the most brutal massacres in Skellige's history.

They had enough of the innapropriate touching of their warframe, thus they decloaked their nikana prime, the men backed away in shock. One of them was about to reach for his sword when his hand was suddenly gone, it was now lying on the floor, and the tenno's ornate sword was bloodstained.

The other two drew their sword and axe, and all together, they charged at the tenno, who cut all three of them in half with one horizontal swing from their ancient sword. The ground was covered in blood, and the elder was sitting up against the wall, almost frightened to death, almost, but not quite, the tenno would remedy this by siccing Laila on him, who promptly tore him to shreds.

Having slain the four less than pleasant men, the tenno left the house, their HUD now showed an extermination counter.

Enemies 4/36 it said, and so the tenno fulfilled their objective, slaying every warrior who would raise steel against an agent of the Lotus.

Enemies 14/36 "die you whore!" *bambam!*

Enemies 27/36 "by the gods, what are ye!?" *shrrrk!*

Enemies 35/36 "please! Spare me! I's just a humble blacksmith!" *growl*

Enemies 36/36

Some villagers had escaped, but the extermination quota had been reached, their deaths were not necessary.

The tenno had half expected to hear a transmission from the Lotus saying "well done, the enemy is broken, head to extraction." But the fact was that the lotus had not contacted them since they crashed here. It was lonely without the Lotus' voice...

Turning their head, the tenno saw Geralt standing at the village entrance, his face didn't betray a single emotion. "You didn't have to slaughter them." Was all he said, they made no reaction, except swing their nikana prime to get the blood off, then sheathing and cloaking it. No words were uttered, but the action itself spoke clearly to the witcher, "it's already done" was what the tenno was trying to convey.

 _(Meanwhile)_

It wasn't often that Tyl Regor, the infamous grineer researcher, would leave his sealab on uranus. But when he did, great things were about to happen, like a tenno using an unstable solar rail to jump to an uncharted world. By the queens' decree, Tyl Regor had been tasked with finding the place that the slimy lizard had been flung to.

Time would tell if he would succeed.

 **(And that's that, expect the next chapter soon, meanwhile, i wanted to try my hand at omakes, here's my first attempt)**

 **Omake:**

Geralt, now satisified, decided it was time to ask one final question.

"Gwent, you play?"

Ordis simply nodded


	3. Religious terrorism and gwent

**(I got nothing to say, other than enjoy the read)**

Three days, it had been three days since the tenno carried out their first extermination mission on this planet. The witcher had long since gone his sepretate way, Geralt had no more reason to stay, seeing as how the contract was finished, and they needed to make repairs to the orbiter.

After spending a day trying to excavate the mantis landing craft, the tenno finally succeeded, but only after having to switch to the atlas warframe. They disliked masculine warframes, some were powerful, true, but the tenno never felt comfortable using them. They prefered warframes like ember, saryn, and mesa.

After spending another day with Ordis repairing the orbiter's avionics and anything else that required repairs, the ship was spaceworthy again, only for the tenno to find out that there were no solar rails anywhere near this primitive world. This meant that they were essentially stuck here, without their tenno brothers and sisters, and without the Lotus.

The tenno slumped against the back of the market terminal, they were alone now, with only Ordis and Laila at their side...

But they would not give in to these depressing thoughts, the Lotus would find them, they just had to sit tight. Meanwhile, they had planned an expedition to the large settlement known to the locals as "Novigrad". When the tenno looked down at the city from the orbiter's navigation console, they were instantly reminded of the Red Veil, a syndicate in wich they was ranked exalted.

The inhabitants of Novigrad seemed to revere fire, they were worshipping it, at every street corner was some sort of monument to fire, they really did resemble the Red Veil, all the way down to their cruelty. The humans living in the city had a severe case of racism, wich was very uncommon in the origin system. the humans here seemed to hate all manner of pseudo humans with a burning passion, litterally. Because there were many pyres with charred corpses of pseudo humans tied to them, it disgusted the tenno.

They had charred many enemies with the ember warframe, but they were left to crumble in peace. These humans put them on display, like the tenno did, with the drawings of the child that the tenno had rescued from Nef Anyo.

Seeing a great oppertunity, the tenno started planning out the best way to bring death to these beasts in human skin.

For them, it would be a truly _harrowing_ experience.

They didn't like using masculine warframes, but the tenno made exceptions every once in a while. Like the time they finally developed the 'harrow' warframe. It was a warframe in the likeness of a priest from ancient times, with thurible and everything. They had learned that the humans here were hostile to any religion other than their own.

Thus, deciding to provoke them as much as they could, the tenno equipped the harrow warframe, as it was based on a religion from long ago. They had decided to go all out and equip the Scourge javelin and Knell pistol as well, but they kept their nikana prime, cloaked as usual.

These humans thought of their religion as an excuse to murder pseudo humans, and even their fellow humans, on a near genocidal scale. Thus the tenno had decided to tear down a monument dedicated to it, but just any monument wouldn't do, it had to be big, it had to be impressive, and it had to be destroyed in an impressive fashion.

The tenno made up their mind, the temple on the section of the city called "temple isle" would fall today.

 _(Line break)_

Having the orbiter drop them on the roof over St. Gregory's Bridge, the tenno watched the orbiter activate it's void cloak as it flew away from the city.

The tenno went undetected over the roof of the bridge, and decided announce their presence by dropping loudly on the ground. A human in a leather greatcoat and a strange hat aproached them "Oy! You there! You's the look of a mage about you! You're coming with me!" The man didn't get much further than that as the tenno aimed Scourge at the man's chest and pulled the trigger, the corrosive projectile ate away at the man's clothes and skin.

The man fell to the ground, a big hole was present in his chest. More men in the same clothing style ran up to them, swords drawn "don't just stand there! Get 'im!" One of them shouted, before they could attack, the tenno drew their knell pistol, shot one man in the head, and used the fire rate bonus to eleminate the others.

After quickly dispatching the humans, they quickly made their way to the temple, slaying any human soldiers who got in their way. It was rather large, but it wasn't unbreakable, mission priority scans had identified weak points in the building's architecture, mainly overstrained pillars and masses of flammable material.

Setting the temple aflame, it would be the height of poetic justice, wouldn't it?

Not wasting any more time, the tenno got to work.

 _(Line break)_

Meanwhile, Geralt was planning to visit the disguised alchemist for potion ingredients, while he could indeed refill all his potions and bombs using any kind of strong alcohol, any upgrades and improvements still required actual ingredients.

Geralt was currently crossing St. Gregory's Bridge, it was quiet, in the sense that notning tried to attack the witcher. He reached the end of the bridge, only to have panicking people run past him. Geralt, wishing to know what could have frightened the citizens of Novigrad, went to investigate.

He stepped on the only to find the corpse of six Redanian witch hunters, He aproached the corpses and knelt down, attempting to discover the cause of death.

"Hm, big hole in his chest, something tore right through his armor, and the rest of him. strange wound, like someone threw acid at him" He deduced, he moved on to the rest of the bodies. "This one was hardly touched, but there's a small hole between his eyes, continues all the way to the other end of his head, the rest have similar wounds, but they were hit mainly in their chests." Geralt stood up, renembering what Ordis told him about guns. "Let's see, puncture wounds, but no bolts or arrows, and acid that seemingly flew in out of nowhere, hinting to a projectile weapon that's not a crossbow or a normal bow. The tenno, it's gotta be, but why's she in Novigrad?"

The witcher's attention turned to the biggest tower on temple isle, because it suddenly collapsed along with fiery explosion. The top half of the tower became unbalanced, and fell into water that surrounded temple isle. Geralt rushed to the burning ruin of the temple, and he saw a lone figure standing among the fire, they didn't look anything like the tenno, but Ordis had said that their armor, their warframes, were simply conduits for a tenno's energy, not a protective shell for their bodies, this might simply be the same tenno using a diffrent warframe.

This one looked very diffrent from the first, the helmet was somewhat rectangular, a dull red plate with white details was on it's forehead, the face area was covered by a mask that split down the middle, the right side was colored red, the left side white.

It's torso had a mixture of red, white, and dark grey colors, modest shoulder pads decorated it's shoulders. Under wich were two rather undecorated arms, these were only white colored. It's legs were hidden by a long skirt, like the rest of the warframe, it was colored red with white details.

The assumed tenno held one hand over their chest, the other hand held a strange looking thurible, they were waving it around in a hypnotic fashion, until they noticed the witcher. The assumed tenno put the thurible behind their back, after wich it simply vanished, and proceeded to wave at Geralt.

Given way they were waving, Geralt was now certain that this was the tenno from three days ago. Geralt didn't wave back, but simply walked towards the tenno. "I'm guessing you're not a fan of the eternal fire?" The tenno shook their head, the witcher wasn't surprised. "Did you really have to destroy their temple?" The tenno gave a shrug, to wich the witcher sighed "Look, you're going to be a wanted man- woman- whatever, are you sure you can handle the consequences of what you did here, today?" The tenno gave a solemn nod. "Alright, i'll trust your judgement, just don't say i didn't warn you, but something tells me you wouldn't." The witcher said, rather out of character, the tenno simply walked to the edge of a nearby cliff, took a step forward, and let themselves fall.

Geralt ran up to the cliff and looked down, he had to hold his arm up to shield himself from the wind caused by the tenno's orbiter, wich steadily rose up from it's hiding spot underneath the cliffside, then turned away from him, and blasted off into the distance, leaving a thin trail of red light. Geralt didn't know it, but he had a surprised look on his face. "Show off." He simply said as he walked away from the burning ruin of what was once the grandest temple of the eternal fire.

Taking a temple dedicated to fire, and burning it to the ground, poetic justice at it's finest.

 _(Line break)_

Quickly switching back to the comfort of a feminine warframe, saryn this time, the tenno allowed themselves a moment of rest. They had dealt a crippling blow to that abhorrent religion that they now knew as "the eternal fire". They were surprised that they ran into Geralt, how nice, and what he said was worth noting too. The humans would not take the destruction of their temple lightly, they would hunt the tenno, but they would be ready to repell any oposition, and should the worst come to pass, they could simply hide away in space.

But now the tenno's greatest enemy had returned, boredom. Usually, after a mission, they would watch the interplanetary communications network often simply refered to as "the chatroom" or "chat" for short, to see if anything interesting was happening.

But now the tenno was cut off, now it was only silence, and they hated it.

They walked over to the foundry, wich had finished the boltor prime. Holding the weapon up, they began admiring the orokin design, another prime for the collection. Moving on they went to customize their loadout.

The tenno stayed in their standard saryn warframe, equipped their new boltor prime rifle, the despair throwing knives, courtesy of the stalker, and, as usual, the nikana prime. As a rule, the tenno cloaked all of their weapons when not in use, as to deny the enemy knowledge of their arsenal.

To eleminate their boredom, the tenno had planned a little trip to the human stronghold known as "crow's perch", it wasn't for any mission, they simply wished to know how the humans there acted in contrast to the ones in Novigrad. They looked down onto the small stronghold from the orbiter's navigation console, it looked crude, very much so. The outer walls of the stronghold were made of simple wood pillars, some sections of wich had already collapsed, beyond those walls were primitive huts made of wood and straw.

Beyond that was a keep made mostly of red bricks, it looked to be in slightly better condition than the rest of crow's perch. The tenno sighed, or they would if they could, this stronghold, somehow, looked even more primitive then that village where they carried out their first extermination.

Summoning into mind the reasons for that extermination, they began doubting their choice of warframe, thus, they switched to ember. Perverted people, rare as they were in the origin system, were best roasted, rather than poisoned.

Without wasting any more time, the tenno set the orbiter's destination to crow's perch.

 _(Line break)_

Meanwhile, Geralt was just exiting the city of Novigrad, where the most sacrilegious act of the century was just committed, the grandest temple dedicated to the eternal fire had been burned to the ground. The reactions of the people of Novigrad were varied, the believers were in outrage, they demanded that the perpetrator be punished like none before, the nonhumans and nonbelievers were celebrating, singing the praises of whoever was responsible. The poor temple guard were struggling to contain the nonhumans, and the witch hunters were deprately trying to track down whoever destroyed the temple.

Geralt, in the meantime, was trying to locate someone who could replenish his alchemy supplies, as the disguised alchemist was no doubt slain by the tenno.

The witcher sat upon his trusty mare wich he creatively named "roach", by now, he was already halfway across Velen, seeing as how the pellar was the only person that was far away from Novigrad and could replenish Geralt's potion supplies. Why didn't Geralt go to the other alchemist at the outskirts of Novigrad? Because that one, too, was too busy celebrating the destruction of the temple.

The witcher turned his head to a familiar sound, then he saw the tenno's orbiter flying overhead, coming to a halt over the forest near Blackbough, using his enhanced sight, the witcher saw a lone figure drop from under it, with a flip. Geralt sighed, and simply kept riding.

 _(Line break)_

The tenno had landed in a forest near a village that lead straight to crow's perch, in hindsight, maybe they could have chosen somewhere closer to their destination, but they were here now, may as well see what else this world had to offer.

Moving through the forest, they ran into a pack of wolves, eight strong, they circled the tenno, who briefly flashed world on fire, incinerating all wolves, quickly ending the encounter.

Reaching the end of the forest, the tenno came across the village they saw during their entry. As they walked through the village, they could once again feel the stares of the humans on them, then they recalled Geralt's words "you get used to the stares eventually." They echoed in the tenno's mind. They seemed to hold some truth, as the gazes of the humans carried less weight then they did before, standing a little straighter, they pushed onward.

The tenno stopped when they saw a human smashing a small hammer on a heated piece of metal, the tenno had read about this once, it was supposedly how people in ancient times crafted metal weapons, "smithing" as it was often refered to, it seemed woefully inefficient.

But, now that they were here, the tenno thought it would be nice to get a souvenir or two, it is perfectly normal for any person to be a collector, isn't it?Thus, the tenno aproached, the man looked up as he saw them "well you're definetly the weirdest customer i've ever had, you buying anythin'?" He said, an odd tone was present in his voice. To answer his question, they took a round, red crystal about the size of the ember warframe's palm, after taking it, the crystal was identified as a "ruby", it reminded the tenno a little of rubedo.

The man looked like he was about to say something, but found himself looking at the tenno's back as they were already continuing through the village, the man looked down at his anvil to find a pile of fity credits neatly stacked there, he decided to forget it ever happened, his job just didn't pay enough sometimes.

Moving further through the village, the tenno spotted another man, looking at the table with wares in front of him, they had deduced this man was a vendor of sorts, perhaps a general salesman. The tenno aproached, prompting the man to look up with a curious look on his face "Well hello there, fancy a look at me wares?" He said with a poorly hidden tone of bewilderment, the tenno took him up on it and decided to do a little browsing.

There was an deck of cards among his wares, the backs of wich were decorated with white flowers on a field of blue, the man must have noticed their fascination as he remarked "fancy the temerian gwent deck, eh?".

To this, the tenno tilted their head slightly, prompting the man to say "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you're not from around here." They nodded "I figured as much, you ever hear of the game gwent?"

A shake of the tenno's head lead the man to explain the rules of gwent, he seemed surprised they understood all the rules in one go, wich was later proven as he was figuratively destroyed in a round of gwent. As it was the tenno's first match, no bets were placed, much to the relief of the shopkeeper.

"Well you certainly seem to understand what gwent is all about now, i'll let you have that deck for free, consider it your winnings from the match, anything else you're buying? More cards perhaps?" The tenno shook their head, and indicated the cards that had been played in their game, the shopkeepr understood it well enough, they wished to play for more cards.

And so they played another game.

 _(Line break)_

The tenno had reached crow's perch after a brief hike down the path, their deck was now several cards stronger. They walked up to the bridge leading into crow's perch, the one guard that stood there looked too drunk to stand without using his halbert as a crutch. They cast a brief glance at the tenno, but quickly diverted his gaze to the ground, wich was then littered with his breakfast from three months ago. Not sparing the man a second glance, they walked inside.

Crossing the wooden bridge, the tenno was amazed it had not collapsed yet, the wood looked like it was rotting, and some boards were missing. Moving along, they reached the small town, it was disgusting, revolting, repulsing, and many other words that could be used to describe a town as _dirty_ as this one. Excrement covered the streets, the houses looked half collapsed, and a vile stench was present in the air.

And the people were not much better, in fact, they seemed to reflect the state of their home perfectly, rotten teeth sat behind boil covered lips, their eyes were soulless, and the veins there were much too pronounced. Their clothes were moth eaten rags, and one person wore little more than a leather apron.

All summed up, the tenno hated it.

The tenno did not shirk from unclean enviroments, after all, they did regularly clean out infested ships, but to think that humans were capable of such disgusting feats, it apalled them. Placing their steps very carefully, the tenno moved over the streets, catching the eyes of some townspeople and most guards, some of wich whisteled as they passed.

The tenno raised their foot and looked under their sole, yet again, the tenno wished they could sigh. As it seemed that, despite their carefulness, they still stepped into the excrement wich was spread over the road with abandon. Scraping their foot on the nearby post, the tenno continued onwards.

At the end of the road, there was a rather large wooden gate, it couldn't stop a tenno ofcourse, but for once, the tenno wished to resolve something without having to kill something. So, with high hopes, the tenno aproached the gate, the two guards had a familiar look in their eyes, the look that had caused the massacre of a village.

"Who goes there?" One of them asked, at the tenno's silence, he turned to his comrade. "Oy, i think we's got us a deaf wench here, what'd you think we do?" He said, to wich his comrade responded. "Do ye need to ask?", the tenno simply failed to comprehend how they were always the victim of sexual assault. The two guards aproached, but didn't get further than three steps as the first found a kunai stuck in his neck, the second didn't have time to react as another kunai embedded itself within his skull.

Slumping their shoulders in a somewhat dissapointed fashion, the tenno moved on, eager to see how well the keep itself was maintained. Walking past the two dead guards, the tenno opened the gate with relative ease, compare to the town, the keep didn't seem all that bad.

Walking along the path to the keep, the tenno started taking in the scenery, a muddy path led through the center of the keep, at it's sides were two stands, one looked like it sold most things a person could need, the other one looked like it dealt in armor. there was an abnormally small person standing there, with large beard and a piece of cloth around the top of his head, he was using the same techniques as that other smith the tenno encountered.

But it was the other person that stood next to the small person who made them raise an eyebrow, if they could, it was a blonde woman in a simple green dress, she was using what looked like acid to fortify the armor, a very curious, but effective, technique.

As the tenno passed the two armourers, the woman couldn't help but stare, she had never seen armor of that make in all her life, after all.

Moving onward, the tenno saw what looked to be the main building, it didn't look impressive, in fact, it looked like it was about to collapse. Looking to their minimap, they noticed several more guards inside. Not wanting a repeat of what happened at the gate, they turned away from the keep.

On their way back, they ran into the armourer girl in the green dress, she appeared to be waiting for the tenno. "Hold up, i want to talk to you!" She said, her voice had the same accent as the first humans the tenno had killed on this planet.

At their silent stare, the woman continued. "My name's Yoana, i make the armor 'round here, but i've never seen armor quite like yours, could you tell me how you made it?" The tenno shook their head, the blueprints for the ember warframe were fought for with tooth and nail, they wouldn't just give them away, but Yoana seemed determined.

"Look, i'm sorry, i shouldn't ask you to simply give away the secrets of your armor," they were curious as to where Yoana was going with this, even more so when she held up a pack of cards, these ones were decorated with a sun over a field of black. "So why don't we play a round of cards over them? If you win, i'll teach you how to make acid hardened armor." The tenno nodded.

 _(Several rounds of gwent later...)_

Yoana and the tenno sat at a modest table, gwent cards littered all over it, Yoana had her head on the table, face down, while the tenno sat as straight as could be, they were radiating with pride. "Another game!" Yoana called, but was silenced at the tenno's raised hand. They didn't want to put her into poverty over a simple set of blueprints. Yoana looked defeated, but later joined them in cleaning up their respective cards.

After wich, they rose up. A sack that would make santa proud was slung over the tenno's shoulder, it was filled with winnings from their gwent matches.

They had a feeling that they would greatly enjoy playing more of this 'gwent' game.

 _(Line break)_

Feeling done with their little sight seeing trip, the tenno returned to the woods where they were dropped off, the trip was uneventful, but it provided them with time to reflect upon the day's events...

...and where they might go now.

 **(So i gotta be honest with you guys, i have no idea where to take this story, right now i just chained together a bunch of events that resemble a story. But plot-wise, i've hit a wall, that's why this took so long to write, so please give me some inspiration in the reviews, or pm me.)**


	4. Not far behind

Let it be known that the tenno hates cold weather with a burning passion, wich was proven when they were trekking through the mountain area on the island known as Undvik. Hugging their arms, they recalled their reason for this hellish trip...

 _(1 hour earlier)_

The tenno was sitting crosslegged on the floor of their orbiter, their temerian gwent cards in their hand and scattered on the floor, in front of them was a holographic manifestation of Ordis, who had holographic copies of Yoana's nilfgaard cards floating in front of him. The tenno held a hand under their chin, as they were pondering their next move.

"Operator? You are taking rather long with deciding your move. **-hurry up!-** "came Ordis' voice, shaking them out of their thoughts, the tenno was about to make their move when Ordis interrupted them.

"Operator, i just picked up the signal from your archwing! If you go now, you might be able to get there before someone else runs into it." He said, this made them perk up. Their archwing, an Itzal, had been missing since the tenno was stranded on this world, retrieving it would give them a huge edge over whatever their enemies on this world could muster.

Aproaching the nav console, they reviewed their next destination.

The snowy area of Undvik.

 _(Present)_

Forming another flame in the hands of their ember warframe, the tenno sought to keep warm in the blizzard that had decided to swoop down at the exact moment of their descend. Forging on, they were nearing the site of the fallen archwing, if the objective marker was any indication. They continued following it across Undvik, eventually reaching the mouth of a cave, turning their gaze to their minimap, the tenno saw a big cave system that spread throughout the island.

The tenno was relieved, and also not. While they could finally get out of this infernal blizzard, they would also have to have to trudge through a massive system of caves that was no doubt filled to the brim with all kinds of unsavory creatures. Making up their mind, the tenno followed the objective marker into the cave.

It was dark, and damp, a cawing sound was heard from deeper inside.

Once again lamenting the absence of night vision, they took out their stradavar. The tenno explored the cave complex, it was as large as they expected, some passages were more narrow than others, but did nothing to hinder them. As they explored, they reached what must have been the central chamber, there was a cliff that had a tree growing out of it, how curious.

The tenno turned their attention to the small, flying creatures flocking around it, they appeared to be a mix between a tiny human and a bird. Curious as to what they were, the tenno took out their codex scanner, this kind of monster were called "harpies", hybrid monsters that were known to be kleptomaniacs to the core. They tightened their grip on their stradavar, many encounters with grineer drahk masters had taught the tenno the importance of not having their weapons stolen.

With great ammounts of caution, they snuck through the shadows of the cave, and it was working for a while, until one of the harpies spotted them, it cawed agressively, drawing the attention of it's fellows. Not feeling like fighting what would essentially be a large group of melee focused ospreys, the tenno ran to what they hoped would be the exit.

They reached the final stretch of the cave, an exit was detected nearby.

Reaching the exit, they saw that the blizzard had died down, but it was still cold. What they failed to notice, however, was the group of harpies that had followed them out, the tenno reacted too slowly as a harpy grabbed onto their stradavar and started pulling, both tightened their grip on the poor assault rifle, it seemed a rather even match, until a second harpy slammed into the distracted tenno, making them release their grip.

The first harpy was flying off into the distance with their stolen weapon, they decloaked and drew their talon throwing knives, while the tenno didn't trust their aim with throwing knives over long distances, the talons were able to be remotely detonated, this made accuracy often an afterthought. The talon that was thrown did not directly hit the fleeing harpy, but the detonation was enough to make it drop the stolen gun, they followed it's trajectory...

...all the way into the sea surrounding the island.

Now the tenno really wished they could scream, despite their carefullness, they still lost their weapon. The stradavar's homing beacon had revealed that it was currently sinking to the bottom of the sea surrounding the island, and swimming was out of the question. However, their archwing would enable the tenno to move through large bodies of water with speed, thus enabling them to locate their missing gun, this made finding the archwing even more of a priority. Not wasting any more time, they kept following the objective marker.

Luckily, the archwing's homing beacon had revealed it to be near them, turning their head, the tenno saw a much smaller cave that had a strange shape carved into it's side, it looked like those constructs that the blacksmiths of this world used to forge their wares, but this one looked more decorated. That, and the fact that the whole thing was carved into a rock face slightly impressed them. But what drew their attention was the frosted rock troll that stood near it.

It looked just like a regular rock troll, except this one had a layer of ice over it's rocky back, and it's skin looked like it came down with an extreme case of frostbite. Normally, the tenno would be concerned for the creature's wellbeing, but a stealth scan from the codex scanner revealed that the troll was in perfect health, it was simply a diffrent breed.

These were appereantly known as "ice trolls", very creative name, really.

What concerned them the most was the folded itzal archwing it was chomping on, the archwing's shielding was tough enough to deny the troll a taste of it's wings. Deciding they wouldn't test the limits of their archwing's shields against a troll any more, the tenno made their presence known by stepping further into the cave.

The troll turned it's head and said "Youse walk in trolly-cave, in sroop youse goes in!" It's way of speaking was very, very crude, but they got the message. Decloaking their hirudo, the tenno got into a fighting stance, the troll roared, but oddly, instead of charging it reached behind it's back, and before they knew it, a rock had hit them square in the face.

Taking adavantage of their dazed state, the troll took a wide swing and smashed them to the ground. Their shields had been drained to fifty percent, but they persevered. pushing themselves up, they got into a fighting stance again, the troll prepared to throw another rock, but the tenno had prepared by holding their arms up to form a channeling block, wich did it's job as the rock shattered against their guard.

They charged at each other, quick and precise blows countered strong but clumsy strikes. They traded blows for what felt like an eternity, but the hirudo's invigorating properties allowed the tenno to endure the troll's onslaught, while said troll was starting to waver under the torrent of punches and kicks.

Eventually they both knocked each other to the ground, but neither of them got up, they simply laid flat and stretched out on the ground. The troll started laughing, the tenno remained silent, but used their elbows to raise their torso and looked at the troll. "Youse wham trolly good, other monstersies and humansies wham trolly not good. Youse are good humansies, strong humansies, trolly likes youse!" It spoke, the tenno had no idea in what way the troll "likes" them, but they were happy he was finally standing down.

"Trolly not have good whamming in much time, trolly give your rewardsies!" He continued, wich prodded them to point at the folded archwing that laid on the ground, the troll seemed to get the point. "Youse wants glowy rock? Hmmmm... Hmmm... Aye, trolly thinks youse deserveses glowy rock." With that, they both stood up. The tenno walked over to their mostly undamaged archwing.

It was a standard itzal archwing, outfitted with veritux arch-melee, and dual decurion arch-guns. Thankfully, the troll hadn't figured out how to detach the weapons. Satisfied, they left the cave, carrying the folded archwing under their arm.

Attaching the archwing to their lower back, they felt it's wings whirring, it was ready to take off. Slightly bending their knees, the wings spread out, and With a swift jumping motion, the tenno rocketed into the sky. The sensation of flying through the air felt strange to them, as they mostly used the archwing for combat in space, or underwater. They enjoyed the feeling...

Until they almost collided with an abnormally large bird.

At least, they thought it was a bird. It bore a close resemblance to a creature that inhabited the planet earth, very long ago, a "chicken" they recalled. But this one was easily ten times larger than the ones from the historical archives, it had greater wings, and scales, and a big tail, this was definetly no chicken. Wich was even further proven when acid shot from the beast's beak, it was easily repelled by the archwing-boosted warframe shields, but not before leaving some corrosive damage.

Deciding they had enough, the tenno aimed their decurion guns and fired on the beast, it didn't die, but it did fall out of the sky. Given how it stayed down, they concluded it's hard landing had driven it unconcious.

They would have finished it, but they just couldn't find the will to do it.

So, having gotten what they came for, they called their orbiter, wich flew in shortly after. Having entered their ship with archwing in tow, the tenno returned to the planet's orbit, though they couldn't shake the feeling that they forgot something...

 _(Meanwhile)_

Back in the origin system, the saturn junction was nearing the completion of it's restoration.

Yet Tyl Regor was not happy.

Slippery, slimy, sticky lizards had their eyeless gaze on him, they didn't know that he knew, but he did, they would strike when the junction was fully restored. They wouldn't leave one of their own behind, they couldn't. And he knew it, all he really needed to do was prepare, and so he did.

His sizable fleet formed a tight blockade around the junction, and drekar marines watched it around the clock, they would come, and he would be ready.

 _(Line break)_

Six tenno sat in a large, dark room, the only light source was a hologram of the saturn junction that sat in the center of the circle they made. No noises were made, no words spoken, but they understood each other perfectly.

"He knowsssss." Came from a nekros warframe.

"Doesn't mean he can do something about it!" Came another, this one used a valkyr warframe.

"Can't we just strike now?" Proposed a tenno using an atlas warframe.

"Play that scenario in your head, what do you think will happen?" Yet another one chimed in, this one used an excalibur warframe.

"We kick his sorry cloned ass off our junction!" Answered the atlas using tenno.

"Und zhen what? How would ve locate our jungen freund?" Asked another tenno, this one using a trinity prime warframe.

"W-well, uhh... Uhm..." The atlas using tenno seemed lost for words.

"Exactly, we don't know where that junction brought our comrade." Came the last tenno, this one used a vauban prime.

"Then what's the plan?" Asked the valkyr using tenno.

"We wait, he will complete his restoration efforts soon enough, he will locate our missing tenno, and we will follow him." The excalibur using tenno proposed, this prodded the other occupants of the room to bow their heads, the first motion they had made since they knelt down.

"Yessssss, Commander."

"Yes, Commander!"

"Aye capt- i mean, Commander."

"Yes, Commander."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant."

Came their answer, the excalibur using tenno -now revealed to be a figure of importance- answered with "Excellent, i expect you all to be ready once Tyl Regor has located out lost friend."

The excalibur left the room, the hologram disapeared, and the room lit up, revealing all warframes in their standard colours. The valkyr using tenno was the first to 'speak' up. "Big guy, a couple rounds in the arena?" They asked as they turned to the atlas tenno, who responded with "you're on, pipsqueek!" As they both ran out the room, leaving the trinity prime, vauban prime, and nekros tenno on their own.

The nekros tenno stood up and creepily stalked out of the room, the door closed and locked behind them, leaving the activities of the two primes to the imagination.

 **(And that's that! Apologies for the shortness of this chapter... That's about all i have to say about it, expect some actual plot in the next chapter, as well as fixes to earlier chapters.)**

( **Oh! There's one more thing i'd like to ask of you, who took the time to read and critiscise my writing fiasco, i don't know what names to give the tenno, both the main character and the six featured in this chapter. Ofcourse i could think of something myself, but i would _really_ apreciate any suggestions. I need two girl names, four man names, and one unisex name. Thanks in advance. Ok, now i'm finished, until the next chapter!)**


	5. The battle for the saturn junction

**(The problem of the tenno names has been solved!... What? Oh, you were waiting for me to announce them? Oh no no no, you're gonna have to read this chapter for that, enjoy!)**

The tenno Rahim sat crosslegged on the nav console of his orbiter, he wasn't using it, he was just staring out the window. Or more specifically, the fully functional saturn relay. He had briefly wondered why The Commander had not given the order to attack yet, after wich he had made it clear that Tyl Regor had not yet locked down the coördinates of the place that the little one had been shot to.

Turning the head of his nekros warframe, Rahim saw the orbiters of his fellow tenno, three of wich outfitted with a prisma hull, one could guess to whom they belonged.

The first prisma liset was primarly colored with a very dark shade of green, one could almost mistake it for black, that in combination with the mirror-like plates gave it a very regal look. It belonged to Elisabeth Brigitte Gerwine von Krieg, or "Elli" as she was commonly referred to by her friends. She mainly used the trinity prime warframe, and had an unusual fixation with "German" culture, nobody knew exactly what "being German" implied, but she seemed happy to be like it. She was also rumored to be "involved" with the owner of the second prisma liset.

This landing craft had a dark shade of cobalt over it, it belonged to the tenno who preferred to use the vauban prime warframe, or "Yidos" as he preferred to be called. There wasn't much to be said about him, he was professional, pragmatic, and a tactical genius. As mentioned before, Yidos was rumored to be romantically involved with Elli, no one spoke of it, but they all knew it.

The third prisma liset had gold plating, the kind that would hurt your eyes if you looked at it for too long. It was the orbiter of The Commander, no one knew his actual name, so everyone called him by his rank. He kept everyone in line, made sure they did their job correctly, a very respectable man. But there was one very specific tenno who always got under his skin, a certain owner of a scimitar landing craft, Vel.

Vel was a violent, unhinged, and often a very lustful tenno who made frequent use of combat stims, the valkyr frame was her sollution for most problems. She was the younger sister of Rivas, a strong, dependable tenno, but not very bright. He kept his younger sister in check, mostly. He preferred the atlas warframe, but often switched to the rhino frame when the situation called for it, he was the owner of a xiphos landing craft.

And then there was Rahim, with his favored nekros warframe. He didn't communicate very much with his fellows, so nobody knew a great deal about him. He kept to himself, mostly showing up just to assist on certain assignments. He was a very brutal fighter, having impressed Vel on more than one occasion. She had tried to make romantic advances on him every now and again, every attempt thus far had been met with complete disinterest on Rahim's part.

"Raaaaaahiiiiiiim~" Vel called out, wich prodded him to sigh, if he could. "You daydreamin' about me again? I bet you're bored out of your mind right now, waitin' for The Commander's order 'n stuff. You knoooow~, you can always come over to my orbiter so we can-" was as far as she got before Rahim cut the connection.

"In earnest, i bethink thy brain might beest damaged, seeing as how thee tol'rates yond mistress' advances." Said Rahim's ship cephalon, Olek. He spoke with an impressive voice that had regal tone to it. His way of speaking was very strange, when questioned, cepahlon Olek would respond with "Doth thou not appreciateth mine own sophistat'd mann'r of speaking?" After wich the question was never raised again. To answer his comment, Rahim simply shrugged.

On the scimitar orbiter, Vel was sitting on the ground while petting her kubrow, Railin. Due to a genetic defect, Railin had certain qualities that would usually be associated with a kavat, like purring. Vel had always been easy to calm when subjected to her kubrow's purr, such was the case here, as she kept fantasizing about doing less than socially acceptable things with Rahim.

She was brought out of her happy little M̶u̶r̶d̶e̶r̶ fantasies when she was contacted by Elisabeth von Krieg. 'Stupid old hag' was what went through her mind when she saw Elli's trinity prime helmet pop up at the side of her HUD. Elisabeth had, in truth, been around since before The Commander rose to power, wich was a long time ago. As oposed to Vel, who joined up with The Commander's clan about two years ago, so her regurarly calling Elli "old hag" wasn't entirely unjustified.

"Frau Vel? I just vish to let you know, Herr Kommandant said that zhe time of junction activation is nearly here! I, uh, i trust i did not interrupt anyzhing?" She announced.

"Thanks, you can go now!" Answered Vel.

"But-" was as far as Elli got before Vel abruptly closed the channel.

'Stupid old hag'

 _(Meanwhile)_

On the saturn relay, Tyl Regor was on edge, was looking out the window of the control room. He saw nothing but the black void staring back at him, but he knew they were there, the sick, slimy lizards were poised to strike at any minute now. Was he ready? Was he prepared? Could he weather whatever they had in store for him? As he asked himself these questions as he pondered the possible destinations of this freshly reconstructed solar rail.

What world would there be? Snow covered? Volcanic? Oceanic? Would there be anything at all? Had he put all this effort only to have it lead to nothing? No! No doubt! Doubt is hesitation, hesitation is failure, and Tyl Regor was no failure.

He was ready, tubemen numbered in the hundreds, scanners scanned every square centimeter of the space surrounding his junction. Deciding not to waste any more time on pondering the unknown, Tyl Regor smashed the activation button of the junction. Mechanisms wirred to life, lights began to glow, the entire structure began vibrating.

And suddenly, a beam of light shot forward, the junction's solar rail had been successfully reactivated! Just as suddenly, reports from several galleons started coming in. Data disapearing, crews exterminated, extreme coolant leaks.

The tenno had come slithering from their hidey hole, right on schedule.

 _(Meanwhile.)_

Rivas and Vel had been deployed ahead straight to Tyl Regor's galleon, wich was docked to the junction, He needed to be neutralized, and the junction captured. Vel jammed an adrenal stim injector into her arm, feeling it's effects take hold, she proceeded to rip through rows of grineer soldiers in a drug-induced frenzy. Charging past her was Rivas in his rhino warframe, groups of grineer soldiers flew about as he spared no energy charging straight to Regor's location.

The bloodsoaked pair had originally planned to sabotage the galleon at first, to wich The Commander disagreed, it would put the junction in too much danger, seeing as how the galleon was docked to it. So, ignoring what the voices in her drug-addled mind told her, Vel kept slaughtering her way through the soldiers that had survived Rivas' onslaught...

Or did she?

They eventually reached the entrance of the junction, wich had been redesigned to be nearly three times bigger, possibly to allow for more space to move building materials back and forth.

They were about to enter when the commander suddenly contacted the pair. "Rivas, Vel, hold that area until the rest of the team can get there." Was his order, Rivas was the first to answer.

"Sir, we can take one lousy grineer egghead on, just let us advance." Was his reasoning, the siblings had never fought Tyl Regor before, leading them to believe that he was really just another scientist.

"Negative Rivas, you and your sister are not prepared to face something like Tyl Regor, you will hold your position." The Commander answered. Unsurprisingly, Vel disregarded his order.

"Yeeeeaaaah no, i'm goin' in, just try to fuckin' stop me!" Vel called out as she started hacking the door console, prodding The Commander to answer with "Of all times, Vel, don't pick now to disobey me." He still tried to persuade her, even though deep down he knew it was pointless, ultimately, she did what she wanted.

He wished to say more, but was denied as Vel closed the channel. "Borin' convesation anyway. C'mon, we got us an egghead to kill!" She announced as she ran into the, now open, door with Rivas following close behind her.

 _(Meanwhile, with Yidos.)_

Yidos was rarely in a hurry, extermination missions were executed at a leasurely pace, capture missions were just sniper training sessions, and assassination missions consisted of him sitting in a corner with an ungodly ammount of traps around him.

But when The Commander contacted him, saying that Rivas and Vel rushed ahead to face Tyl Regor, he started rushing to their position to act as backup, abandoning his mission in the process, wich did not happen often. The siblings, while powerful, were simply not ready for a fight with someone like Tyl Regor.

His orbiter docked with Tyl Regor's galleon. Running through the halls of the massive ship, Yidos saw the corpses of many grineer marines, some were ripped apart, and others died by a blunt trauma.

Eventually reaching the place where the galleon was attached to the junction, he heard sounds of battle. A valkyr's scream was followed by a rhino's roar. What concerned him were the laughs and yells of grineer manics, that must be Tyl Regor's entourage.

Hurrying inside, he was greeted by the corpses of several grineer manics and even a manic bombard. He also saw the infamous grineer researcher, Tyl Regor, in the flesh. He had just amputated Rivas' left arm, and Vel was pinned to the ground by his bladed leg, she was thrashing about all the while, to no avail.

Regor turned to the prime warframe. "Another tenno, shiny, golden, must be stronger. Possible leader? Knew more would come, should've put two and two in combination, no surprise, no surprise at all!" He said, Yidos simply drew his boar prime. "No matter. First you, tenno. Next, your lotus!" He finished as he charged at him. several shots from the boar prime had broken Regor's shields and scratched his armor.

He retaliated by bringing his knux down on Yidos, who deftly sidestepped only to be flung back by the shockwave. Tyl Regor followed this up by putting away his knux and drawing his ack and brunt, only to see that his advesary held the same weapons in his hands.

"So, tenno couldn't come up with a design of your own so you copy mine? Tsk tsk, tenno. Tsk tsk." Was his comment on the copied ack and brunt, Yidos didn't say anything, he simply took a swing with his axe. Tyl Regor copied the action, the axes clashed, they were evenly matched, despite the size diffrence.

Both jumped away from each other, Regor charged with a raised shield, Yidos copied the action. Regor proved stronger as Yidos slid backwards, but held his ground.

Yidos readied his axe for a channeling swing, Regor charged again, axe raised. Yidos brought the axe down, but missed as Regor teleported behind him, not reacting fast enough, he recieved a crippling hit from Regor's knux.

Lying on the ground, warframe nonresponsive, leaking fluids, scrambled HUD, audio receptors still functional.

"Die lizard, leech, bloody worm!" Regor shouted as he brought his enormous fist down on him, he prepared for the impact that would shatter his warframe.

A booming noise sounded throughout the room.

 _(15 minutes earlier, with The Commander.)_

"Of all times, Vel, don't pick now to disobey me." The Commander said, hoping to persuade Vel out of her suicidal idea. His hoped were crushed as Vel cut the connection instead. He would not panic, however, he needed a clear head if this operation was to succeed. Contacting Yidos, The Commander gave him the task of providing backup.

This forced him to abandon his mission, but ultimately, it wouldn't matter. Yidos could only stall Tyl Regor, how long? The Commander didn't wish to test it. Rahim and Elli had since finished their assignments, ordering the two to accompany him to junction, he set out to save his clanmates.

The Commander and his two cohorts raced through the halls of Tyl Regor's galleon, all the while noticing the corpses of many grineer soldiers. It wasn't what concerned him, no, what concerned him were the two downed tenno markers that made themselves known on the minimap. Stepping up their pace, the trio eventually reached the junction through the galleon.

By the time they had arrived, a third downed tenno marker had appeared, Yidos had lost to Tyl Regor. Rushing inside, The Commander was greeted by a dismembered Rivas laying against a wall, a crushed Vel who's head was half planted in the ground, and Yidos who was about to be executed by Tyl Regor's knux gauntlets.

Raising his zarr, The Commander took a shot at Regor, who had his back turned to him. The grenade flew across the room and hit Regor's back, making him stagger, after wich he turned to the trio. "Are there many more of you? I have a date with destiny!" He said.

The Commander started dishing out orders. "Elli, revive them. Rahim, help me keep Tyl Regor busy."

"Jawoh, Herr Kommandant!" "Yesssss, commander." Was their collective answer. Elli bullet jumped to Yidos and started doing as she was ordered. Seeing this, Tyl Regor took a swing with ack and brunt, but found it blocked by Rahim's reaper prime. "Insufferable pests!" He yelled as he raised his axe, before he could bring it down, another shot from The Commander's zarr interrupted him.

Tyl Regor became overwhelmed, his odds of winning shrinked even further when Yidos got back up, his warframe fully repaired. Elli, in the meantime, had attempted to revive Vel, but was waved off as she injected a dose of clotra stim into herself. Elli would often warn against overuse of stims, but this time it was very well justified.

Seeing as how her intervention was unnecesary, she got to work on Rivas. He was severely damaged, and severed limbs couldn't be repaired in the field, all she could do was stabilize him, and so she did.

Meanwhile, Tyl Regor was being overwhelmed by the combined force of the four tenno, any of his attempted attacks had been interrupted, blocked, or evaded altogether. Seeing as how the battle was lost, he ran.

He teleported to the oposite end of the closed doorway connecting his ship to the junction. He planned to bombard the junction, it could be rebuilt again, but he couldn't let the tenno capture it!

"We have to give chase!" The Commander called out, but was objected to by Vel. Again.

"No, wait. He won't make it far, trust me." She reassured, drawing the looks of the team.

"He'sssss esssscaping." Rahim had always been a fan of stating the obvious.

"Just trust us, it's gonna be spet- spectatu- great!" Rivas commented as he slowly stood up, unfazed by his missing appendage.

"Herr Rivas, i told you not to get up so soon!" Elli called out to Rivas, who simply shrugged.

"Just tell us what you got planned, girl." Yidos chimed in, prodding Vel to hold up her hand, silencing him. Tyl Regor's ship had long since come into view of the room's large window.

"Wait for it... Waaaaaiiiiit..." Vel announced as the rest of the room's occupants turned to look out the window, not even five seconds later, the entire ship froze over.

Vel raised a fist, prodding Rivas to bump it, if he could. She had just realised she was standing left of him, the side that had it's arm cut off. So she settled for the next best thing, she bumped his stump.

"You sabotaged the ship despite The Commander's orders? Well, not the worst idea you've ever had." Commented Yidos.

"Sssssstupid... But cleeeeveeeer..." Came from Rahim.

"You stupid Hündin! Ve could have been on zhat ship! Buuuut, i guess you made zhe right call." Admitted Elli.

"For once, Vel, i'm happy you didn't listen to me." The Commander finally chimed in.

Vel made a gasping motion, even though no sound was heard. "A compliment form The Commander? For _me_??? Rivas! Hit me! I must make sure i'm not dreaming!" The sarcasm was obvious to everyone in the room, except for one person

Rivas obeyed, hitting his younger sister square in the face, after wich she laid flat and stretched out on the ground, tiny lisets flew in circles over her head. The action drew chuckling motions and humerous head shakes from the rest of the group.

 _(Several minutes later.)_

The group had retreated into orbit around the junction, it was now active, their path was clear.

"Alright, i think we've kept out young friend waiting long enough. Everyone, advance!" The Commander ordered, getting confirmations from everyone.

One by one, each landing craft disapeared into the junction's beam. Off to wherever their comrade wound up.

 **Omake:**

"Olly, why do you talk like a fuckin' weirdo?" Vel asked to Rahim's cephalon, Olek.

"Daft wench! Thee dareth fleer mine own sophisticat'd mann'r of speaking!? Whom'st'd've'ly'yaint'nt'ed'ies'y'es art thee to fig any p'rson's tongue, lascivious harpy!?" Olek retorted.

"Is that even a word?"

 **(I've been hit by inspiration! At long last! Or was it a brick? I dunno, don't remember, anyway! For those of you dissapointed that the main tenno wasn't featured, worry not! I planned for something in the next chapter! I was also made aware that my little stunt with the new six characters might be the downfall of this story, is it? Did i make a wrong move? Well, anyway. I should really improve the first two chapters, i think the bad quality is shooing away readers. That's all, see you in the next chapter!)**


	6. A trail of blood

**(I finally thought of a goddamn name to give our beloved main character! Read the chapter to find out! Also i should start a voting thing for something just to have an excuse to put more than an opening statement up here, well, anyway, enjoy!)**

"Hull integrity holding at ninety-eight percent, rerouting noncritical power to void shields." Said Secundus, The Commander's ship cephalon. This cephalon had a male, baritone voice. The cause of his report was the damage that the group's landing crafts were taking from the unexpectantly dangerous trip through the saturn junction, wich was further proven as The Commander held onto his codex terminal to retain his footing through the harsh turbulence.

The rest of the group, however, had other solutions to this predicament.

Elli was holding on to Nya, her kavat, for dear life while screaming every curseword she could come up with.

Yidos had holed himself up in a corner, desprately trying to bind himself with a bastille trap to keep himself steady.

Rahim kept himself steady by thrusting his reaper prime into the floor and holding on to it, much to his cephalon's chagrin.

Vel was happily bouncing around all the corners of her orbiter, tightly hugging a despairing Railin as she went.

And Rivas just stood in the center of his orbiter's cockpit, unfazed by the earhtquake-like turbulence.

This went on for what seemed like an eternity, it was really just barely thirty seconds. The turbulence had eventually died down, making most of the team finally relax.

The Commander released the terminal and stood as if nothing happened. Elli stood up, but still clutched Nya. Yidos was waiting for his bastille to finally drop him. Rahim pulled his reaper prime out of the floor. Vel looked somewhat dissapointed while Railing was shaking in her arms. And Rivas just kept standing there, oblivious as ever.

"Everybody alright?" The Commander called out.

"I am... Mostly... Intact." Answered Elli meekly.

"I think i dropped my balls somewhere..." Answered Yidos, referring to his traps.

"Ffffiiiiiiineee..." Answered Rahim.

"Can we go back an' do it again?? Please?" Asked Vel, prodding Elli, Yidos, and The Commander to answer with a collective "NO!"

"Alright? Why would i be un-alright?" Rivas finally answered.

"Never change, big brother, never change." Added Vel.

The group eventually turned their attention to the unidentified planet they were currently in orbit of. It very much resembled old earth, as compared to images from orokin historical archives, being rich in natural biomes as opposed to the planets in the origin system.

"So, you think our little Talin wound up on this world?" Yidos asked The Commander, who responded with "It's the only world near the junction's target coördinates, unless you'd like to go back and try again?" The Commander didn't need to see Yidos to know that he shivered at the idea.

"It looks just like any other ball o' dirt i've killed shit on." Vel commented.

"Zhat is a big planet, how will ve go about finding Frau Talin?" Elli asked, she referred to The Tenno -now known as Talin- as a female, however, their gender had never been made known to the team. When pressed, they would only give vague, unsatisfying answers in return. Given their prefrence for feminine warframes, the team simply assumed Talin to be female, and left it at that.

"Right, on to the task at hand." The Commander announced as holograms of the planet's surface popped up in front of everyone. One section was highlighted in a glowing square, the right side was a vast continent with several primitive looking settlements. The left side was a sea with a group of islands, they too had several settlements.

The Commander started briefing the team. "Scans revealed that this region has faint trails of void energy crisscrossing all over. If Talin did land on this world, that means that energy signature must have come from their orbiter."

"This gives us a very big search area." He continued. "To speed up our search efforts, we will divide in teams of two. Rivas and Vel, you two will search the area in and around this settlement." He ordered as he highlighted a large, but primitive, city.

"Yidos and Elli, you two will explore this group of islands, scans show a massive ammount of residual energy, something grand happened there recently, no doubt Talin was somehow involved." He continued.

"Rahim and I will explore the wilds of the continental area, scans show void trails cross over that area the most. And lastly, try to gain any information from the locals you can, but be cautious, we don't know these people, so be prepared for anything. Any questions?" He finished up.

"Can't i be paired with Rahim? Pretty pleeeaaasee???" Vel asked, The Commander was silent for a few seconds.

"Any _other_ questions?" He asked, recieving nothing but silence from the team. "You may now proceed with your assignments."

With that, the ships seperated into their assigned pairs, off to their destination.

 _(Several minutes later, with Yidos and Elli)_

Yidos and Elli dropped down unto the planet surface. "Zhis planet is strange." Elli commented as she looked about the island she was standing on, wich was understandable, while the sight of a sea was not uncommon to any tenno, the mountains at their backs did throw them off, slightly.

"There's a sea over there." Yidos stated while jerking his thumb in said sea's direction. Elli just stared at him, Yidos shrugged and answered "I thought we were stating the obvious. My mistake."

"You und your sass sometimes... Ve have a mission to complete, let's get to it." She commented as she made her liset fly around the island to scan for traces of the "residual energy" that The Commander had detected around this area.

"Come on, let's have a look around, explore a bit!" Yidos proposed as he was already slowly jogging into the distance. "H-Hey! Vait up!" Elli called out as she ran after the team tactician.

 _(Meanwhile, with Rivas and Vel.)_

I say we rip 'im ta pieces!" Vel proposed as she and Rivas stood over a strangely clothed human with a ridiculous hat who was shaking in his boots, litteraly. "No Vel, he's just an innocent going about his buis- busini- stuff!" He tried to stop her.

Vel deadpanned, replying with "He tried ta have us killed."

"But-"

"Because, ta 'im, we look like some random fuckin' 'mage'-"

"That doesn't-"

"Who's a fuckin' pin'ead! I mean seriously, look a' this shit!" Vel explained as she held up a sheet of paper, _paper_ of all things! Said paper depicted a tall person, assumed male, with a rectangular head, and a staff that looked suspiciously like the 'Scourge' javelin. Under the depiction were some runes that neither of them understood, and a number that had alot of zeroes.

"W-well, you can't blame the human for thinking that was us! I mean, that guy kinda looks like me!" Rivas countered, Vel took a rare moment to think. Rivas had a point, the figure displayed on the piece of paper did look like Rivas, with rectangular head and all, and the height wasn't off by much either.

"I s'pose, what do you think we should do with 'im? Fair warnin', if you're 'bout ta say "Let's release him into the wild!" i _will_ claw your optics out." Vel stated.

"He's, uh, he's gone." Rivas stated, lo and behold, the human had indeed run off. The siblings turned their heads, and watched said human run off to the settlement they were assigned to. Vel activated her hysteria and bolted after him while screaming bloody murder. Rivas, deciding not to let his sister make a bad first impression, started running after her.

 _(Meanwhile, back with Yidos and Elli.)_

"Yidos, i am _not_ going to keep up wizh your ridiculous pace! Eizher slow down or get lost und alone on zhis island!" Elli complained as she struggled to keep up with Yidos, who was blissfully sprinting along the foot of said island's mountains.

"You've got no sense of adventure, dear!" Yidos answered, if warframes had the capacity for speech, he would have had a jovial tone to his voice.

"Don't you 'dear' me! Now stop running you Miststück!" Elli cursed, causing her partner to reply with "i have no idea what that means, but i bet it's something like 'my incredibly smart and handsome lover'." The pair had come to a stop when Yidos almost ran into a sign, quite a crude sign, made of wood and all. It had several wooden boards attached to it, each inscribed with runes that neither of them could dechipher.

But it wasn't the sign that made the not-as-secret-as-they-think lovers stop their banter. It was the village beyond. Inside said village, there were humans, although they were the strangest humans either of them had ever laid eyes on, mainly because of their choice in clothing.

The two tenno shot a glance at each other, should they aproach? Should they just keep exploring?

Elli made up her mind and stepped towards what she believed to be the village entrance, with Yidos following close behind. Upon closer inspection, some villagers, mostly women, appeared to be kneeling in front of a group of rocks that were neatly lined up. These humans seemed sad, as was evident from the looks on their faces.

Said faces turned to look at the pair of tenno that stood out like a sore thumb. The looks on their faces turned to shock, then anger. A crowd aproached the pair.

"Oi you two! You's wearin' the same clothes as that cursed witch!" A relatively young woman with red hair shouted at the two tenno, who shot another look at each other.

"Cursed witch?" Yidos asked, more to himself rather than anyone else. "Same clothes?" Elli asked in very much the same fashion. The humans couldn't understand a tenno's way of communication, wether that was a blessing or a curse remained to be seen. Not being able to think of another way to communicate on the spot, Yidos turned to the universally recognized sign of curiosity: a tilt of the head.

Elli had to resist the urge to smack her palm into her faceplate.

Yidos' sign seemed to fly right over the villagers' heads as some muttered among themselves. Saying things that ranged from "Please have mercy on us! We didn't touch a single wench since then!" to "I bet they're here to finish what that witch started.". All of these drew more questions from the pair, but they did know one thing for certain...

...Talin came through here.

 _(Meanwhile, with Vel and Rivas.)_

"FUCKIN' LEMME GO YOU DAMN PIECE OF SHIT I'LL TEAR YOUR FUCKIN' THROAT OUT!" Was among the tamer things that Vel stated while thrashing about in Rivas' unyielding bear-hug-like hold.

"Sis, you need to calm down. We won't find the human if you keep raging about like that." Rivas tried to calm his sister, to no avail.

"FUCK YOUR DAMN CALM SHIT I WANNA FUCKIN' RIP THAT HUMAN TO TINY FUCKIN' SHREDS!" Came her response.

Rivas was running out of options, Vel was currently in a volatile state, an Railin was left on her orbiter. That in addition to their current position, wich was very close to the settlement, didn't leave him with alot of time before they were found and things would escalate even further. So, being the simple minded strongarm that he is, he settled for his only real option:

He knocked Vel unconcious.

Sure she was going to rip his prized atlas warframe to teeny tiny shreds and feed it to her pseudo-kubrow when she wakes up, but a warframe could be replaced. Human lives, however, those were a little harder. Rivas had just saved who knows how many lives.

He could explain the mission's delay to The Commander later.

 _(30 minutes and a narrowly avoided evisceration later.)_

The siblings were walking along the path to the settlement they were assigned to, in the meantime, this world had entered it's night cycle. Vel had her arms crossed, and Rivas was just _radiating_ akwardness.

"I'm still fuckin' pissed at you." A somewhat calmer Vel stated.

"Well at least you're not trying to kill me anymore." Rivas responded, trying to give of a relieved feeling, it didn't work.

"Night's still young, _dear brother_. Just you wai- woah." Vel was interrupted as the siblings reached one of the settlement's gates. What made the unstable tenno stop in her tracks were the charred corpses of humans that were tied to towering stakes.

Rivas covered Vel's warframe optics and turned her around. "Really?" She deadpanned. "I've charred alot'a fuckers before, y'know!"

"Right, sorry." Rivas apologised as they advance through the gate, putting up with the guard's constant staring along the way. The inside of the settlement was busy, like a relay during one of Baro Ki'teer's visits. People moving up and down the streets, pushing past each other, some of them stopped what they were doing to stare at the siblings.

"They're starin' at us..." Vel 'whispered'.

"Should we... I dunno, do something?" Rivas responded.

"Pfff! Look a' that twat o'er there!" Vel suddenly announced as she pointed at a human in white and red robes, he appeared to be standing on a box. "He looks like a fuckin' weirdo!" she exclaimed as she doubled over in a laughing motion. The humans around the pair had odd looks on their faces, they couldn't percieve the pair's conversation, so all they saw was a pair of strangely clothed people shooting looks at each other.

The aforementioned human in robes aproached the two, he had a complicated look on his face. "You two! You are clearly not from around here. Tell me, do you worship the eternal fire?" He asked in the most ear-shriveling voice either of them had ever heard.

"What's this now? People worshippin' a damn fire? Wha' kinda loopy planet have we landed on?" Vel asked, it was a retorical question, but that fact seemed to fly right over Rivas' head as he answered with "I don't think we've seen any loops yet, sis." Vel could only stare at her brother.

"Ahem!" The robed human fake coughed, wich drew the attention of the siblings. "Well?" He asked. At the shaking of their heads, he got a sinister smirk on his face. "Faithless heretics you are! And those wierd clothes you have... You must be with that heretical priest who tore our most sacred temple down! You shall see how we deal with your ilk here in Novigrad! GUAARDS!! GUAAARDS!" He shrieked, causing the two tenno to wince.

"Heretical priest...?" Rivas asked as he remembered the poster Vel took from the first human they met here. "If everyone keeps mistakin' us for that pin'ead on the piece 'o paper..." Vel continued. Several humans in matching plate armor rushed around a nearby building's corner, wielding a variety of weapons.

"Then that means that... What does that mean?" Rivas asked, if Vel had a face, it would have a frown now. "It means lil' Talin decided to go all triggerhappy on this shithole."

"Oooooh, it makes sense now! But, uh, what do we do with these humans here?" Rivas asked.

"Let's just say we might get an earfull from The Commander for this." Vel stated as she extended her venka claws.

"Why would i want a full ear? Doesn't that make you hear less good?" Rivas asked as he drew his fragor, Vel was silent for a few seconds.

"Let's... Let's just kill these fuckers..." She finally answered.

 _(Back with Yidos and Elli.)_

The german wannabe and the team tactician were walking along the path away from the village that they had run into, Elli was healing slash and puncture wounds on Yidos, who was busy pulling an arrow out of his neck. Neither said anything.

"In hindsight, we could have handled that better." Yidos finally started.

"Ve? You vere zhe one to start zhe whole zhing!" Elli responded, thinking back to the fiasco in the village...

( _30 minutes ago.)_

Oi you two! You's wearin' the same clothes as that cursed witch!" A relatively young female with red hair called out to the two tenno. After seemingly gaining their attention, she continued. "I don't agree with what the men did to yer friend, but the murder of o'er half the village was cruel and unnecissecary."

"Just tell me, are ye here to finish the job? To kill us all?" She asked.

A moment passed.

Then another.

After what seemed like an eternity of nothing but deathly silence from the two tenno, the woman's gaze softened, she prepared to speak again, but was interrupted when an arrow flew in from behind her.

Right into Yidos' neck.

After that, several men dressed in An Craite armor charged at the pair, who drew their respective weapons, a boar prime now rested in Yidos' hands, and a daikyu now graced Elli's hands.

"When The Commander asks, we'll just say we tripped and landed weapons first into a group of humans." Yidos tried to smooth over the situation.

"Save it. Und don't kill zhe ones who don't try to kill us." Came Elli's reply, after that, the whole situation quickly errupted into a bloody skirmish. The first warrior that reached the pair found his body eviscerated by Yidos' boar prime, and the archer that had wounded Yidos was quickly flung away into the distant horizon by an arrow, curtesy of Elli's daikyu.

Yidos, in the meantime, was surrounded by several humans, he fired his trusty boar prime mutiple times into the bodies of his advesaries, who were thrown backwards by the force of the prime shotgun. Alas, he missed a target, who quickly took a swing at the tactician, it didn't break his shields, but still hurt.

Yidos retaliated by taking a shot at the attacker, who was promptly ripped in two gory pieces. But once again failed percieve an attack from behind, this tactical error cost him his shields, as was further proven by the red aura that enveloped the vauban prime warframe.

Meanwhile Elli was busy pinning humans to houses with her arrows, it was almost laughable, really. One of said humans tried sneaking up from behind her, only to be rewarded with a headshot from a bronco prime. She turned to Yidos, only to see that he was starting to take more than a little damage.

She would have backed him up, but he seemed to make a comeback by deploying a bastille trap to bind his nearby enemies, who were quickly cut apart by Yidos' galatine prime. A pale blue aura flowed over his vauban prime, signifying the regeneration of his shields. Elli would never understand why someone so smart could be so reckless in combat.

The enemy numbers began to shrink, they were retreating, the skirmish was won. It was a bittersweet vitcory, the villagers looked on in horror, the girl that had spoken to them earlier had fainted.

"We... We should go.." Yidos said with a gloomy feel about him.

"Zhat may be for zhe best. Ja, let's go." Elli responded, following Yidos after briefly running her gaze over the villagers.

 _(Back in the present)_

"They shot an arrow in my _neck!_ What would you have done?" Yidos asked as his neck wound began to close

"W-well, i... Uhh... Zhat's got nothing to do with zhe mission! My Liset has, in zhe meantime, identified a tenno signal from zhat island." Elli answered as she pointed to an island in the distance.

"The mission, right. What's this about a tenno signal?" Yidos asked.

"I can't say for sure, but it's all ve currently have to go on." Elli answered, Yidos seemed to shudder, she briefly wondered why, then she remembered.

Yidos had aquaphobia.

While he didn't shy away from puddles and suchlike, he became very jumpy around of large bodies of water, like the ocean that covered Uranus, or the sea that surrounded them at that very moment.

Elli now had the best way to get some payback for the trip here.

 _(Meanwhile, with The Commander and Rahim.)_

The Commander turned to look over the crude houses he and Rahim were surrounded by and into the distant horizon, in the general direction of the Skellige isles, wich drew Rahim's attention, who tilted his head in question.

"I think i'm going to get some very interesting reports by the end of this..." He finally said, Rahim gave no response, except turning his head back to the human who was explaining the rules of a peculiar game called "gwent".

 _(Meanwhile, with Talin.)_

Young Talin was sitting high up on the roof of Beauclair Palace. On one of their little sight seeing trips on this world, Ordis had picked up a faint trace of void energy around this region. Wich was, after a brief spying trip around Beauclair, now known as "Toussaint", even though it was pronounced "tooh-sahnt", what odd names these humans came up with.

The mere prescence of void energy on this world meant the Orokin were once here, or there was some incident that allowed the void to change this world, maybe this planet wasn't as foreign as they first thought.

Deciding they had lazed about enough, Talin stood up, their saryn prime gleamed beautifully in the afternoon sun. Calling their archwing, they let themself drop from the high palace, halfway to the ground, their trusty Itzal swooped in and attached itself to their back. Deciding to be a little daring, Talin stayed the course, it was only a few centimeters from the ground until they pulled up.

Feeling satisfied with their little stunt, they quickly gained altitude. Off to wherever that energy signature originated from.

 **(And that's that!... I, uh, i usually have things to say at the end of chapters, but no, i got nothing. Until the next chapter!)**


End file.
